Lazarus Tower
A Lazarus Tower is a special superweapon used by ErrorLandia only in the most dire situations. It is able to release a powerful drug that temporarily increases the combat effectiveness of friendly units. Background The Falantan Confederation had heavily invested in military-purposed drugs, which could then be developed into strains that specialize in accelerating bodily processes such as regenerating wounds, but they mainly focused on making soldiers as patriotic and angry as possible. It was for this reason that the rebels believed the military officers and scientists were also using themselves as testbeds for these dangerous drugs. However, where the Confederation failed, the Empire succeeded. They sought it as absolutely necessary that, in order to provide their allies with only the best of the best, mere training and technology weren’t going to be enough for their troops. In order to further impress both sides of the coin, they researched an entirely new strain of combat drug that would meet the needs of any soldier going into combat. Unfortunately, because of costs already taxing the post-civil war economy, it could not be mass-produced. Soldiers that are infused with this powerful yet unorthodox concoction of aerosol steroids, bio-augmentive chemicals, and hormones are proven to fight harder and with more capability. This included situational awareness, faster reflexes, and an intense regenerative effect. However, their lust for bloodshed is heightened to the point where they cannot follow their commanders’ orders under its influence, hence why it is used sparingly. Overview The Lazarus Tower is effectively a second superweapon that is more oriented on support rather than offense. If there’s a stalemate you want to break, accept no alternative, as the superweapon does not only work on vehicles, but infantry as well, giving it a significant advantage over other superpowers such as the Iron Curtain or Chronosphere. Speaking of which, infantry debatably benefit from this more than vehicles, being able to fire faster, move around more quickly, and survive longer thanks to an intense regeneration effect that vehicles are incapable of seeing the results of. It is even compatible with the Rising Flames’ unique infantry, especially the Molocycle, to tear apart enemy combat divisions in seconds. Lastly, any support power that would normally kill them in one hit won’t, including the Heart Stopper which effectively defeats its purpose. However, the only problem with using this drug is that the commander loses control over affected units when it is activated, making it best used in the middle of an attack, which is where the term ‘Frenzy’ comes in. Losing control over a unit and letting their hatred take over could possibly get them in a position they don’t want to be in and killed once the drug’s effects wear off, and some instances of friendly fire are possible if enemies are not nearby because of their itch to kill everything that doesn’t look like them. Lastly, the effects only last for a measly 30 seconds, despite being a superweapon that takes 5 long minutes to cool down and use again. Tips * Superweapons are expensive and demanding in power. In most cases, it may be better to invest in something other than a superweapon unless you deem it to be necessary. * Superweapons take a long time to charge; it must be defended. * To ensure maximum carnage and fallout, eliminate any tech buildings that may help your enemy recover first. Counters * Blitzkrieg the enemy’s superweapon before it can be used against you. * Deactivating the base’s power can temporarily stop the countdown timer. * Infiltrating the building itself resets the timer. Category:Super Weapons Category:Empire of ErrorLandia Category:Buildings